Alone to Remember
by Quanta
Summary: After the Final Battle, peace returns to Earth. The scouts memories are wiped so they will only remember eachother as friends, escept for Pluto...


"This is the end." Usagi looked up at Mamoru and kissed him one more time. Chaos was defeated and peace would finally come to the Earth. Happiness overflowed as Usagi saw her comrades raise from their deaths, full of life.  
  
"Rei, Ami, Makoto, Mina, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru. You're all alive." Usagi became so excited that she ran from Mamoru and began to rush towards her friends. However, she stepped wrong on her foot and tripped. "Usagi, you are so clumsy." Rei called out with a hint of mockery yet she still ran over and helped Usagi up. "We did it Usagi. You no longer have to be Sailor Moon. The fight has been won. The sides have been tallied up." "And the Sailor Scouts won by a landslide." Mina began to jump up and down. "But now comes the real work." Makoto said, in a very serious tone. All the girls looked up in wonderment. "Makoto, what is it?" Usagi looked up to her tall friend. "What is so pressing that you must bring it up at such a time of celebration?" "We must," Makoto paused, "go to the mall and get new shoes." "Yea!" Mina and Usagi cried in unison. They ran off. Luna turned to Artemis with a look of exasperation, "Is this the girl who just saved the world again?" Artemis began to laugh. "Even more Luna, this is the girl who will become queen soon." "Luna, when will the change into the Silver Millennium happen?" Ami looked up questioningly. "Well, Ami, I'm not sure. It will happen when it happens."  
  
"That is if it happens." Everyone looked towards me (Setsuna) in shock. "Setsuna, what do you mean?" Ami looked up at me. "The enemies are gone, why wouldn't the Silver Millennium finally come? Why wouldn't we begin our period of peace?" "I'm not sure Ami. Something doesn't feel right though. This is too perfect. The world is not perfect." I looked off to the side. "Puu, why would that happen? Chaos is dead so the world is much better." I looked down to see Chibi Usa smiling at me. Usagi's daughter will one day be quite strong. "Chibi Usa, things happen. Random things. I'm not saying it won't work out. Just, we should be careful." I leaned down and picked something up off the spot where Usagi fell. "Like not leaving the Silver Imperium Crystal on the ground." "Oh my goodness." Luna hopped up on my shoulder and snatched the crystal from my hand. "Setsuna, I'm so glad you found that. I don't know what would happen if we lost it." "I know." Haruka looked around. "Pigtails wouldn't be able to transform. Come on Michiru; let's go home so we can rest. You come to Hotaru, we are all quite tired." Just then Makoto, Usagi, and Mina returned with shopping bags full of shoes. Luna angrily began to berate Usagi for misplacing the crystal. Then they all walked off, laughing and talking. They left me in the silence and dark. Once again I was alone. I looked around the spot where the battle had taken place and shivered. This place will always be full of bad memories. Death, loss, pain. Deception. I began to walk off to the park so I could sit down. As I walked through the mist of darkness I felt uneasy. I kept trying to put it out of my mind because if anything were wrong Rei would sense. I am not the one who senses enemies or danger. I only guard the gates of time, alone. However I knew something wasn't right. I began to run because I needed to see the light. Even a streetlamp would help lighten this dark burden around me. While running as fast as I could down the mostly deserted street, in a short skirt and high heels, I didn't quite pay attention to where I was going. Soon I slipped and hit a lamppost. Everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" I looked around this maze of dark swirls and occasional flashes of light. "The time space continuum? No way, I didn't come here, did I?" I began to walk what seemed forward. All around I felt uneasy. Something was wrong. I leaned down to grab one of my keys but they weren't there. In a panic I found my transformation pen up. "Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!" I cried but my cry fell to deaf ears. There was no reaction. "I can't morph? What's going on?" My mind began to spin. "Pluto," A quiet voice called out from the darkness, "Please come here Pluto." I ran up to find Queen Serenity seated. She had a sad smile on her face and seemed tired. "Please sit down, my dear guardian." I sat down in a stunned manner. I trembled all over. "Queen, aren't you dead?"  
  
Queen Serenity began to chuckle. "Yes Pluto, I died long ago but my will lives on." She looked down at me. "I manifested into this physical body so we could talk. I am erasing the memories of the scouts. The battles will be gone. Only you must remember. Time cannot forget."  
  
"But what about Neo Queen Serenity's destiny?" My voice rose, surprised. Serenity smiled sweetly. "My daughter. She will know when the time comes. No worries. The scouts will remember each other as friends. Yet they can have normal lives on Earth."  
  
"On Earth? But what about Michiru and Haruka. They must guard the outer realms of the Solar System so the enemies will stay away. And I must also live the fate of being alone." I felt strong emotion enter my body as I thought of the horrors of being alone again. "Pluto, Chaos is dead. There are no more enemies. And if it should be, the scouts can awaken. Luna will awaken them."  
  
I felt myself shudder. "Yes your highness." I began to stand up but trembled all over and had to sit back down. Serenity was leaving me with the burden of memories. I was alone and could share them with no one. "Chibi Usa must remain with you on Earth. She has much growing to do and won't get it done in the Silver Millennium." Serenity slowly began to fade away. "Fairwell dear queen." I wove to her and sat back down on the ground. I am alone, forever. "Pluto, one more thing." I looked up to the fading Queen Serenity. "Remember all of your rules." I looked at her, wanting to say so many things. Instead, I said "Yes my Queen." And she departed. For a long time I stared at the spot where Queen Serenity had been. The Time Space Continuim felt familiar again. I knew it was alright to be here. Besides, I had to think. Someday, Usagi will be Neo Queen Serenity. It is then she will arise to the trone and marry her true love, King Endyminion. Their child will be ChibiUsa. The four inner scouts will continue to protect their queen, and have a great opportunity for love with Endyminions four generals. Once evil, the four generals have come to our side after being released from the evil power of Usagis first battle, the one she fought inexperiences. The battle of queen Beryl. The three outers will stay in the palace, since the world will be without monsters, only memories will remain. I am the keeper of memories, destined to guard the gates of time for all eternity. The thought of Queen Beryl made the hair on my neck raise. Although not very powerful, she was a monster for Sailor Moon to overcome. Sailor Moon had just entered her power, making it all difficult to win. But her friends helped her. What about me? What will I do if I need friends to help me? Finally I felt it time to restore upon myself the physical world and returned to Earth. 


End file.
